It is known to detect objects or other vehicles with camera vision systems. Examples of such vision systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,796,094; 6,097,023; 6,320,176; 6,313,454; 6,559,435; 6,831,261; 6,396,397; 5,877,897; 6,498,620; 5,670,935; 6,806,452; 6,946,978; 7,123,168; 7,004,606; 7,005,974 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.